This invention relates to a machine and a method for making liquid and semi-liquid products of the ice cream sector (gelati, sorbets, soft ice cream, etc.).
As is known, a need which is strongly felt in this sector is that of being able to make ice cream type products in small portions very quickly and to a customer's individual request.
In effect, customers often demand to be able to have ice cream made on the spot to their specifications.
Patent document WO2015/092637, in the name of RDL Srl, describes a machine for preparing ice cream in individual portions and equipped with a mixing and cooling unit and a unit for loading a capsule.
A need which is felt particularly strongly by machine manufacturers is that of having a machine capable of making liquid and semi-liquid products of the ice cream sector in very small quantities (single portions) and which is particularly simple and reliable.
Another particularly strongly felt need in the sector in question is the need for a machine which allows reducing the risks of product contamination, thus increasing food safety.